


Nott Comfort

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, Gen, Reading, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott doesn't think of herself as comforting, but she's comforting to Caleb. (Drabble)For the Prompt:“Nott comforting Caleb after a hard day that might involve books or cuddles.”





	Nott Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



Nott’s voice wasn’t pleasant.  It was a screech, nails violating a chalkboard.  She dreamed of having a voice like Jester’s, brimming with joy and comfort.

Her hands weren’t soothing. They were thick with callouses, tipped with jagged nails that caught and tore. She hid their ugliness under tightly wound bandages.

But when Caleb collapsed beside her (his eyelids and limbs heavy), it was different.  Nott would read, one hand on the page, the other on Caleb. In his ears, her voice was a healing word, closing his wounds.  On his head, her hands were a salve, caressing the hurt away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests! Find the details [at this post on my tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/post/173750594440/taking-critical-role-fic-requests-now).
> 
> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
